Healing Old Wounds
by Ability King KK
Summary: AU for X8 and CM. Some of the Reploids from Giga City visit right when X, Zero, and Axl return from their battle with Lumine. Feelings arise between two friends and darkness waits around the corner.
1. Waking Up

**The following "Rockman X" fic is an AU that takes place right after "Rockman X8" when Lumine struck Axl at the end of the game. This is considered AU because this will contain characters from "Rockman X: Command Mission", who weren't introduced until long after X8 (I see X8 coming before CM, story-wise).**

**-:-**

The last things he remembered were stepping closer to the seemingly dead body of the Maverick, Lumine, and then hearing the voices of his comrades, his friends, X and Zero, calling his name. Afterwards, it was just darkness. What had happened? He didn't want to know and yet, he did want to.

Opening his eyes, he had to close them again when a bright light blinded him. This time, he grudgingly opened them and let his eyes adjust to the light. Once adjusted, he sat up from his lying position to see that he was on a bed and that he wasn't wearing his armor, just a pair of boxer shorts. Before he could make heads or tails of what was going on, a young blonde female nurse Reploid, about his age, brought him into a crushing hug.

"Axl-kun! You're alive!" cried the little Reploid, not realizing that she was choking him. When she did, she let go of the gunslinger with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Ci-Cinnamon?" asked Axl, trying to regain the proper breathing pattern. "What are you doing here? Last time I saw you was in Giga City during the whole Redips incident."

"The others and I wanted to come and visit you, X-san, and Zero-san," answered Cinnamon with a small smile. That smile soon turned into a frown though. "When we got here though, Zero-san came rushing in shouting for a medic and then X-san came in carrying you on his back. There was a large crack on the gem of your helmet."

Axl looked at Cinnamon and saw that her eyes were starting to water. He started to wonder why she was crying. Was she crying for him? That just raised further questions in his mind.

'_Its times like this I wish us Reploids weren't so human-like. Cinnamon doesn't look right when she cries,'_ thought the redhead.

Axl reached out and gently wiped the blonde girl's tears, making her look up at him in shock.

"Axl-kun?"

"Please don't cry, Cinnamon. It'll take more than this to kill me," said Axl as he pointed to the bandages wrapped around his head.

Unfortunately, that seemed to make things worse. Axl did not expect to see Cinnamon's eyes water even more and he certainly did not expect what she did next. She launched herself at Axl and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him lie back down on the bed with her on top of him due to the force of her launch. He was confused by this and was even more confused when she started full blown cry, making his shoulder wet from her tears.

"I was s-so s-scared!" cried the young nurse.

"Scared? Of what?"

"I was scared that you were going to die, Axl-kun, and that I'd never get to see you again!"

Axl wasn't sure why Cinnamon would be this upset over him dying. He knew that some of the people he knew, like X, Zero, and the rest of the Maverick Hunters would be sad about it, but Cinnamon seemed like she'd be the most upset out of anyone. Before he could question her about it, the door flew opened and in walked three Reploids.

The first was Zero, the Crimson Hunter. His armor was red and white in color and his long blond hair was in its usual ponytail. The next one was a ninja-like green-haired Reploid known as Marino. She was once a thief back in Giga City, but after meeting Cinnamon and the others she decided to find a different path in life. The last Reploid was Axl's navigator, Pallette. She wore green armor and had blonde hair in an "interesting" style.

The three newcomers looked at the two on the bed with wide eyes until Zero's mouth morphed into a large grin.

"You know, we could come back if you two want," said Zero, only to receive a smack to the head from Marino.

"Don't make me chop off that hair of yours," threatened the pink ninja, glaring at the S-class Hunter, who was holding his hair protectively. She then turned her glare to Axl and Cinnamon, namely Axl. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing! I swear!" cried Axl. Cinnamon seemed to have a confused look on her face. She wasn't sure why the Reploid she saw as an older sister was angry with Axl.

"Then why is Cinnamon on top of you?" demanded Pallette. Her own glare became a little fiercer when she saw Cinnamon unconsciously hold Axl closer to her.

Axl explained what had happened from the time he woke up to when the three came into the room. Zero looked bored, Pallette looked as if she didn't really believe Axl, and Marino had a knowing smile on her face.

'_Well, well. Who would've guessed that little Cinnamon had a crush on Axl? This could make things interesting,'_ thought the ninja. "Cinnamon, can you come with me for a moment? I need to talk with you about something."

Cinnamon was reluctant to, but she let go of Axl and followed Marino out of the room and down the hall. Zero had also left before he could break out in laughter at the predicament that Axl was in. It was just too hilarious in his eyes. He'd definitely have to tell X. That just left Axl and Pallette in the room.

"So you and Cinnamon, huh?" questioned Pallette, missing the look of confusion on Axl's face. "I thought we could've had a chance as a couple."

"Nani? Pallette, what would make you think WE could be a couple?" asked the copycat, either forgetting or ignoring the question about Cinnamon.

"Because I'm your navigator, that's why!"

"…You think just because you're my navigator means that we're supposed to be together in that way?" asked Axl with a deadpan look. He did not like where this was going.

"Of course!"

"Pallette, it doesn't work like that!"

"Then how do you explain X and Alia or Zero and Layer?" questioned Pallette, thinking she won.

"That's different! X-sempai and Alia have known each other for years! As for Zero-sempai and Layer, they're not even together, but Layer is probably the only one who could get Zero-sempai to move on from Iris…at least, that's what X-sempai said," explained Axl. "Us? We don't have the kind of relationship that the others have. We're just hunter and navigator only."

Pallette could only stare at the sharpshooter, who in turn stared at the sheets of the bed, avoiding eye contact. After a minute or so of silence, the navigator turned around with a huff of anger and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Axl could only shake his head in disappointment. He was not looking forward to the next few days.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Originally going to be just a one-shot, I figured make it multi-chaptered. Axl x Cinnamon need more love.**

**Sorry to all the Axl x Pallette fans out there, but I had to take a few shots at the pairing. I just get tired of seeing it for the sole reason that was stated in the fic. That's the only reason people pair Axl and Pallette together, they're hunter and navigator. And yes, I know there wasn't really any interaction between Axl and Cinnamon in CM, but there are probably more reasons for them to be together than Axl and Pallette.**

**Up next: Marino and Cinnamon's talk, Zero tells X, and a father finds out. Stay tuned.**


	2. Finding Out

Marino led Cinnamon down the hall to the room that they were to stay in for the duration of their stay at Maverick Hunter HQ. Reaching their destination, they entered the room and Marino had the younger Reploid sit on the bed. Once situated, Marino began her questioning.

"So…when did you and Axl get along so well?" asked the ninja with a grin.

"What do you mean, Marino-neechan? Axl and I have always gotten along," smiled the little nurse. Marino silently wondered how someone could be so innocent.

"I meant, when did you get a crush on the boy?"

"Nani? But I don't want to crush Axl-kun. That would be mean!"

Marino had to resist facepalming at this. Didn't Gaudile teach Cinnamon anything about the outside world? The ninja thought Gaudile was lucky that he was Cinnamon's father or else he would have gotten a severe ass kicking courtesy of an enraged ex-thief.

"Cinnamon-chan, I want you to listen very carefully to what I have to say and then I want you to answer truthfully, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good. Now, how, when, and why did you fall _in love_ with Axl?"

Knowing how Cinnamon was, Marino wasn't surprised when Cinnamon blushed a little at the question and started to fidget. At least the little nurse knew what love was. Maybe there was hope for Gaudile yet.

"Ano…"

"Go on," prodded Marino.

"It was when we first met him at the Ulfat Factory…"

"Love at first sight?" questioned Marino. She then thought, _'Aw! So KAWAII!'_

"I wasn't sure what it was though. Axl-kun just made me feel warm when ever he looked at me."

"How'd you find out that it was love?"

"I asked Nana. I would have asked you, but you were on a mission," explained Cinnamon.

"I see. So what are you going to do? I doubt Axl is smart enough to figure it out on his own."

"I don't know. Pallette looked very mad and she might hurt Axl-kun!" said Cinnamon, a little scared at what the green navigator could do.

Marino raised an eyebrow at this. It was obvious that Axl may have felt something for Cinnamon. If he had felt anything for Pallette, he would have pushed Cinnamon off of him. Marino decided then and there that she was going to help Cinnamon and Axl get together and no one was going to interfere.

-:-

Zero was making his way to the Main Computer Room where X was. There was no way he was going to pass up the chance of telling his best friend what he saw. X could probably use a laugh anyway. He worked too much. Upon entering the room, not only did he see that X was there, but also three other members of the Maverick Hunters.

The first was the pink-armored, blonde navigator/girlfriend of X's, Alia. Or she would be his girlfriend if he would just open his eyes. The second was Zero's purple-haired navigator, Layer. She confused Zero greatly sometimes, but she was an awesome swordfighter in Zero's opinion.

Lastly, was a tall, non-human Reploid named Magmard Dragoon. He was a dragon-based Reploid that was a part of the Maverick Hunters before he was labeled a Maverick during the Forth Maverick War. After he was defeated, it was revealed that Sigma had manipulated him in the same way Repliforce was manipulated. Because of this, Dragoon was rebuilt and was put in charge of training rookie hunters. For that, the dragon Reploid was grateful to get a second chance.

Seeing that they haven't noticed him yet, Zero decided to make his presence known.

"Oi, X! I've got something hilarious I want to tell you!" said Zero, walking over to his friend, who was going over the training reports with Dragoon.

"Zero, what did you do? We all know if it's funny to you, it's going to be hell for the rest of us," said X, not turning to the Crimson Hunter.

"Oh come on! It's about Axl…" goaded Zero.

"Zero, what did you do to that boy now? He's been through enough as it is," scolded Alia. She didn't really like it when Zero teased the younger hunter.

"I didn't do anything. If anything, he's the one who did something or at least could have done _someone_," grinned Zero, only to get hit by a paperweight to the head.

"You know damn well he's too young for that sort of thing, Zero!" yelled Alia, glaring at Zero.

"Zero, please tell me you didn't send one of the rookie female hunters to his room…again," demanded X, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Again?" questioned Dragoon. He then let out a sigh. "Still the same ol' Zero. X, I'm going to get going. I still have rookies to train."

X nodded in understanding and bid Dragoon farewell as the dragon left for the training rooms.

"I didn't send anyone to his room!" yelled Zero. "It seems that our little sharpshooter has gone and got himself a little girlfriend."

"You mean he and Pallette got together?" asked Layer.

"No. What amazes me is how Axl could get two girls to fall for him."

"Whose this other girl, Zero?" asked X, getting irritated.

"Cinnamon," grinned Zero.

X, Alia, and Layer look at Zero as if he had grown a second head. Zero may have been a jokester at times, this didn't seem like he was making it up.

"You're joking, right? There's no way," said X.

"I'm telling the truth. Hell, Marino and Pallette were right there as well and saw the whole thing!" said Zero.

"Wait, Pallette was there?" questioned Alia.

"Hai," confirmed Zero.

"This could be bad," said Layer.

"I find it hilarious!" grinned Zero.

"Of course you would," muttered the blue Reploid.

"What's the matter, X? Jealous?" teased Zero.

"Why would I be jealous?" asked X, confused by this statement.

"Because Axl seems to have a knack for attracting blondes better than you. Remember Merti and Berkana?"

X gave off a faint blush when Zero mentioned the two female Reploids. How could he forget them? Both were in love with him and both tried to kill him, even though one of them was tricked into doing so.

Alia, upon hearing the names, grew quite jealous that they seem to have an effect on X. She'd have to find out more about these two women that seemed to have relations with _her_ X-kun.

"Zero-kun, don't you think we should do something about this?" asked Layer, trying hard not to blush while talking to her crush. "This could possibly mess with the team balance if there's animosity between Axl, Pallette, and Cinnamon."

"Knowing how the kid gets hurt most of the time, he'll need a healer. The best bet is for Axl to hook up with Cinnamon. Hell, he already likes her anyway!" said Zero.

After saying that, a crashing sound could be heard from the doorway. Turning to the sound, the four Reploids saw that it was Professor Gaudile, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Professor…?" questioned X hesitantly.

The next thing they knew, Gaudile turned and ran down the hall as fast he could to the sickbay. The two hunters and two navigators looked on in confusion, until Zero gave off a grin.

"Things just got more hilarious."

X and Alia just glared at him.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**A humor filled chapter. Sorry if it was too short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Reason for Magmard Dragoon being in here. Well, he was somewhat manipulated by Sigma and he appears in "X5", even though that was a digital copy. I decided to change his fate because he was such a cool character and thought he should have gotten a second chance.**

**I had to mention Merti and Berkana. I find it hilarious that X seems to attract so many blonde women. Plus, by mentioning Merti and Berkana, I can give a little side XAlia in future chapters.**

**Up next: The first mission and Gaudile's attempts to "talk" with Axl.**


	3. First Mission

Gaudile made his way to the sickbay as fast as he could, muttering and growling to himself.

"How could I not see this? I thought I had taken all precautions to prevent this sort of thing! I need to do something before Cinnamon gets hurt!" said the Professor as he arrived at Axl's room.

Before he could enter the room, a full-armored Axl barged out of the room and knocked the poor professor down.

"Gomen, Professor, but I want to see if there are any missions that need to be done!" called out Axl as he ran down the hallway.

"Grr, stupid hyperactive boy," growled Gaudile.

Axl ran all the way to the Main Computer Room, making sure not to run into anyone. He soon made it to his destination.

"Oi! Any new missions that need to be done?" asked Axl as he entered the room.

"Axl? What are you doing here? You should still be in the sickbay," said Alia.

"I'm feeling fine though. It'll take more than a hit to the head to take me out," grinned Axl.

"Axl, go back to the sickbay before we have to call Lifesaver to make you," sighed X.

"Actually, X, Axl will be needed for this new mission."

Axl, X, and Alia looked over to see a black armored colonel-type Reploid walking into the room.

"Signas?"

"X, about an hour ago we seemed to have lost contact with Explose Horneck, who had recently been sent to investigate strange activity at New-type Airport," said Signas.

"But Signas, Axl still needs to recover," said Alia, worried for the young Reploid.

"He won't be going on his own. I'm sending Zero and Marino along with him as their skills will be necessary."

"Sweet! I get to go on a mission!" cheered Axl.

"This is a bad idea," sighed Alia.

"Don't worry about it, Alia. The kid can take care of himself," said Zero as he walked into the room, looking very serious.

"Oi, are we going to get going or what?" questioned Marino, walking into the room not soon after Zero.

"Hold on, damn it!" yelled Zero. He then turned to Layer. "Layer, will you be our navigator for this mission?"

"Of course, Zero-kun," said Layer, trying to keep her blush down.

"Wait, why can't I be the navigator? I'm Axl's navigator!" cried Pallette. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, before Zero's turned to a glare.

"This mission is very important, Pallette. I don't need any screw-ups, which is why I asked Layer to be the navigator. I have a lot of faith and trust in her to help me make this mission a success."

Pallette stepped back a little, scared of Zero's glare. Layer felt her heart swell at Zero's words, happy that Zero had so much confidence in her. X, Alia, and Signas weren't all that surprised by Zero's attitude, but Axl and Marino were.

"X-sempai, what's with Zero-sempai? I've seen him serious before, but this seems different," whispered the young sharpshooter.

"Horneck is a Maverick Hunter that is part of the Special 0 Unit and is one of Zero's best friends. We almost lost Horneck during the Third Maverick War, but Zero was able to bring him back," explained X.

"So he doesn't want to take the chance of losing him again. Zero's probably the most loyal guy I've ever met," said Marino.

With this new bit of information, Axl and Marino walked over to Zero, who was waiting on the teleportation platform. Once they stepped up onto the platform, the three were teleported to their destination.

-:-

When the light died down, Zero, Axl, and Marino found themselves in the radio tower that guided the aircraft safely.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" asked Axl, looking confused.

"No, Axl. We're at the right place. This would be considered the "home base" of the area," said Zero as he walked over to the computer. "Now to figure out what happened to Horneck."

Before he could check the data in the computer, the three hunters heard voices coming their way. Axl quickly turned invisible with his Hyper Mode, while Marino used her ninja skills to hide herself and Zero. As soon as they hid, two Reploids walked into the room. Zero, to say the least, was stunned to see who they were.

The first was a yellow knight-like Reploid who carried a large heavy sword over his shoulder. The other was a black ninja-like Reploid who carried a three-point shuriken.

"Kekeke! Can you believe it, Zain? We've been given a second chance!" exclaimed the ninja Reploid.

"Keep quiet, Geemel. I rather still be dead than have to take orders from that witch," said Zain. "We could be free to do what we want, but instead, we have to find some data for her."

"Think of it this way, Zain. Now that we're alive again, we can get our revenge on X! Kekeke!"

"Only if that witch will allow it," muttered Zain. "Seems like she'll only let us fight weaklings, like that insect Reploid we fought earlier. Damn, that data isn't here! C'mon, we better go tell that witch that her precious data isn't here."

The two then left, leaving the Maverick Hunters alone. When they came out of hiding, after making sure that the coast was clear, Axl and Marino looked confused, but Zero looked ready to kill.

"Zero-sempai, who were those guys?" asked Axl.

"Sometime after the Second Maverick War, X had to stop a Reploid named Techno from hacking into the Mother Computer. Those two were Zain and Geemel, Shadow Hunters who were hired by Techno to stop X. How are they even alive though? They were deleted when they were defeated inside the Mother Computer."

"Maybe they were resurrected by whoever this "witch" is they were talking about," suggested Marino.

"Maybe," said Zero. He then turned on his com-link. "Zero to X. Come in, X!"

"X here. What happened, Zero?"

"We've got problems. Somehow Zain and Geemel have been resurrected."

"Wait, what? How's that possible?" questioned X, surprise clear in his voice.

"Not sure, but it seems that they're the reason for Horneck's disappearance. We're going to continue on this mission."

"I don't know, Zero. Will the three of you be able to handle it, now that we know who the opponent is? Zain and Geemel weren't pushovers when I fought them and they might be stronger this time around."

"If you're that worried, then send some backup, just in case," sighed Zero.

"Alright then. Just be careful and stay focused, Zero. X signing out."

"So we're getting help on this mission?" asked Axl when Zero turned off his com-link.

"Probably, but we need to get going. If we stay here and wait, Zain and Geemel might get away," said Zero.

"Well considering that you're the leader on this mission, what's the plan?" questioned Marino, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Zero was in thought for a few seconds before he turned his com-link back on.

"Layer, I need some information on two Reploids."

"Which Reploids, Zero-kun?"

"A Reploid named Zain and a Reploid named Geemel. X was the one who fought them in the past so I have no idea exactly how they fight or what they're weaknesses are," explained Zero.

"One moment, Zero-kun," said Layer. "According to the data we have on them, Zain is a Reploid who likes to fight more than anything and uses his sword to crush his opponents or as a shield. Despite his appearance, he is very fast. He seems to be weak against cold-based attacks."

"Got it. What about Geemel?" questioned Zero.

"Unlike his partner, Geemel seems to prefer to fight from a distance. He uses a large shuriken as his weapon and is able to teleport. Also unlike his partner, he seems to be weak against heat-based attacks."

"I see. Arigatou, Layer. You've been a big help."

"It was n-no pr-problem, Zero-kun," stuttered Layer. "Layer signing out."

"Okay, we have more information on the Shadow Hunters. Only problem is we don't have the proper attacks to take them down easily," said Zero, turning off his com-link.

"What would we need?" asked Axl.

"Zain's weak against ice, while Geemel's weak against fire."

"Seeing as how we don't have those elements, we'll just have to improvise," said Marino. "I'll take on that Geemel guy, while you and Axl can handle Zain."

"That's if we have to fight them. C'mon, let's get going."

The three left the control room, making their way down to the airfield outside. When they made it outside though…

"Kekeke! What do we have here?"

The three Maverick Hunters looked up and behind them to see Geemel standing on a ledge just above the doorway.

"Geemel," growled Zero, glaring at the ninja Reploid.

"Well if it isn't the legendary Zero! I thought I sensed someone hiding in the control room, but wasn't sure who! Kekeke! Don't recognize the kid or woman though," laughed Geemel.

"You got a problem with it?" yelled Axl.

"Stand down, Axl!" ordered Zero.

"Let the kid have some fun, Zero. That way we can have a fight without interruptions. I've always wanted to fight the Crimson Devil."

Zero turned to see Zain standing a few feet behind them.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" muttered Marino.

"What did you bastards do with Horneck?" growled Zero.

"You mean that weak insect?" questioned Zain. He then snapped his fingers and Explose Horneck fell to the ground after appearing out of nowhere.

"Wh-What did you do to him?" questioned Zero, shocked by how damaged his friend was.

"Kekeke! That insect tried to stop us from doing our job! So we had a little fun with him!" laughed Geemel, jumping from his position to stand next to Zain.

"You bastards!" yelled Zero, glaring at the two.

"If you're so mad, then let's fight!" exclaimed Zain, getting his sword ready.

"I got the woman! Kekeke!"

"Bring it on!" said Marino, getting her knives ready.

"Zain! Geemel! You know your orders and they were not to fight anyone until absolutely necessary!" said a feminine voice.

Shimmering into existence, a woman with long blonde hair and dressed as witch appeared and was floating just above the Shadow Hunters.

"Oh this day just keeps getting better and better," said Zero sarcastically.

"Zero-sempai? Who's the lady? She looks pretty," said Axl, only to receive a smack to the back of his head from Marino.

"How the hell are you alive, Berkana? I know for a fact that X finished you off!" snarled Zero.

"True, my precious X did defeat me all those years ago, but luckily for me, I was revived years later. And as you can see, I wasn't the only one," said Berkana, gesturing to Zain and Geemel.

"Is your little lapdog knight back too? I'll gladly hand him his ass again," said Zero.

"You mean Gareth? Sadly, Gareth was not revived. Enough about him though. Tell me, how is my precious X," smiled Berkana.

"Oi, Berkana, stay focused!" yelled Zain.

"Quiet, you peasant!"

"Who revived you three anyway and what the hell are you planning?" demanded Zero.

"If you must know who revived us, I see no reason not to tell you, especially since he's dead," sighed Berkana. "It was some Reploid named Lumine who revived us."

"Lumine! Why would he do something like that?" questioned Axl.

"Axl, the insane don't need a reason for what they do," said Zero, not taking his eyes off his opponents.

"Can we fight these guys now? I'm growing bored," said Zain.

"No. I have someone else in mind to fight them," smirked Berkana.

Suddenly, the crystal on Berkana's scepter started to glow. Out of nowhere, a large capsule appeared between the Maverick Hunters and the Mavericks.

"What the hell is that?" questioned Marino.

"Prepare yourselves, Hunters, especially you, Zero. This blast from the past will be quite the surprise!" exclaimed Berkana.

The capsule fully opened and the figure stepping out did indeed surprise Zero. The figure was a tall bird of prey-like Reploid with purple, blue, and black armor and large purple and blue wings.

"It can't be!" cried Zero.

"Who is that, Zero-sempai?" questioned Axl.

"What's the matter, Zero? Didn't expect to see the Maverick Hunter you respected more than anyone else? Zain, Geemel, and myself weren't the only ones who Lumine revived. Most of the ones who were revived were ecstatic to have a second chance to destroy the Maverick Hunters, though this one seemed to have preferred to fight us. Luckily, I was able to get this fool under my control!" laughed Berkana.

"Eagleed," called out Zero.

He looked towards his old comrade to see that Berkana did indeed have Eagleed under her control. Given the blank look in his eyes.

"Eagleed? I think I read about this guy. He was a Maverick Hunter who went Maverick, right?" questioned Axl, getting his pistols ready.

"Your only half right, Axl. Storm Eagleed was the leader of 7th Air Cavalry, but joined Sigma during the first Maverick War after he tried to defeat Sigma. Because of that defeat he had no choice but to join Sigma." Explained Zero, clenching his fists.

"So he's not really a Maverick then," said Marino. "All we have to do is free him from that bitch's control and bring him back to HQ."

"You could try, but it won't do you any good. Zain, Geemel, let us take our leave," said Berkana.

"What about this insect?" asked Geemel, pointing at Horneck.

"Leave him. We have no need for him," said Berkana.

In a flash of light, Berkana, Zain, and Geemel were gone. Now left to face the controlled Storm Eagleed, the three Maverick Hunters prepared themselves for battle.

'_Don't worry, Eagleed. We'll get you back. I swear on my life!'_ thought Zero as he rushed forward.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-:-**

**Oh! Cliffhanger! You guys wanted action, you got it!**

**To those who don't know, Explose Horneck is Blast Hornet from **_**Rockman X3**_**, while Storm Eagleed is Storm Eagle (not that it's hard to figure THAT out) from **_**Rockman X**_**. Zain and Geemel was a pair of hackers from the Game Boy Color game **_**Rockman X: Cyber Mission**_** (**_**Mega Man Xtreme**_** in English). Berkana was one of the main villains from the Game Boy Color game **_**Rockman X2: Soul Eraser **_**(**_**Mega Man Xtreme 2**_** in English).**

**I know that this is supposed to be an Axl x Cinnamon story, but I assure you, everything will be connected later on in the plot.**


	4. New Threat

Just as Zero rushed forward, Eagleed took to the air, dodging Zero's blade.

"Axl! Marino! Get Horneck out of here! I'll handle Eagleed!" declared Zero.

"But Zero-sempai…"

"Just do it, Axl! That's an order!" yelled Zero.

"Axl, let's get moving here!" yelled Marino.

She had one of Horneck's arms over her shoulders. Axl quickly strode over and took the insect Reploid's other arm and put it over his shoulder. The two then took Horneck inside the radio tower's control room, ready to send him back the headquarters.

"Marino, you head back with Horneck. I'm going to go and help Zero-sempai!" said Axl as he activated the teleporter.

"Why do you get to go back and fight? I want in on the action!" exclaimed the pink ninja.

"But someone needs to make sure Horneck gets to headquarters safely and you don't know how to work the teleporter controls," said Axl with a smirk.

"Just set the damn coordinates!"

Quickly typing in the coordinates, Axl activated the teleporter. Marino then dragged Horneck to the platform and vanished in the light. Once she was gone, Axl deactivated the machine.

"Hold on, Zero-sempai."

-:-

Back with Zero, he was having a hard time battling against Storm Eagleed.

'_What the hell? How is Eagleed so strong now? I know he was never an easy opponent, but he's much stronger than I remember!'_ thought Zero, panting from exertion.

Before Zero could react, Eagleed dive-bombed towards the Crimson Hunter. Just as Eagleed was about to connect, he was bombarded with a hail of bullets from above.

"Ha! Take that, you overgrown turkey!"

"Axl! What the hell are you doing? Didn't I tell you to get out of here?" yelled Zero, glaring at the boy.

"But Zero-sempai! You said to get Horneck out danger and he is! I came back to help!" explained Axl.

Zero was about to reprimand the boy, but his voice was caught in his throat when he watched Axl get slammed into the wall by Eagleed's Storm Tornado.

"Axl!"

Eagleed flew at great speeds towards Axl, ready to finish him off. With as much speed as he could, Zero dashed towards the two, hoping to intercept the raptor Reploid. Unfortunately, Zero's speed was nowhere near Eagleed's level.

'_Damn it! I'm not going to make it!'_

"_**Berserk Charge!**_"

A large laser beam blasted from above, hitting Eagleed dead center and sending the former Hunter crashing into the ground. Zero stopped in his tracks, surprised by the events that just happened.

"Oi, Zero! You okay?"

Zero looked up to see Steel Massimo, a large heavily armored Reploid that he, X, and Axl met back in Giga City.

"Massimo? What are you doing here?" questioned Zero.

"When Marino returned with Horneck, X sent me here as backup," explained the gentile giant.

'_Probably a good thing too,'_ thought Zero as he went over to Eagleed's fallen form. "Oi, Massimo! Get over here and carry Eagleed back to HQ! I'm going to retrieve Axl."

"Right!"

The gentle giant did as he was told and hoisted the raptor Reploid onto his shoulder. Zero scaled the wall and took the unconscious Axl out of the hole he was stuck in.

"Stupid kid," sighed Zero. "You're going to make Cinnamon worry to death over you."

-:-

Back at Maverick Hunter Headquarters, everyone was waiting for Zero and the others to return. When Marino returned earlier with the damaged Horneck, everyone became worried for the team's safety out there.

"What's taking them so long?" questioned Pallette, worried about Axl.

"Just stay patient, Pallette. I'm sure they'll be back soon," said Signas.

Not soon after Signas said that did the transporter spring to life. When the light faded, Zero and the others stood there.

"We need to get these two to the medical wing and fast!" yelled Zero as he and Massimo ran pass everyone.

X was shocked to see whom Massimo was carrying to the medical wing. He needed to find out how Eagleed was alive and Zero was the one to give him the answers.

-:-

After dropping off Axl and Eagleed, Zero headed back to the control room to give his report. Before he left, he told Massimo to stay and make sure the head medic, Lifesaver, didn't try anything funny with Eagleed, as Lifesaver has been known to be paranoid. Upon entering the control room, he wasn't surprised to be bombarded with questions, but was surprised that Pallette was the first to do so.

"Is Axl okay?" she questioned, a worried look on her face. Zero was about to tell her off for not thinking of all who were injured, but realized she didn't know entirely who Eagleed was, so he couldn't be too upset.

"He's fine. He's in the medical wing and Cinnamon is looking after him," replied Zero, keeping his cool. Of course, that cool was starting to heat as Pallette ran passed him towards the medical wing. His eye started to twitch. "Stupid girl. Any chance we can replace her?"

"Stay focused, Zero. How is Eagleed alive?" questioned X.

Zero told of what happened when they got there. About Zain, Geemel, and even Berkana. X was surprised to hear that Zain and Geemel were alive and when heard that Berkana was alive as well, he paled and shuddered.

"Figured you wouldn't like that," said Zero, shaking his head.

Before X or anyone else could say anything, the monitor started to beep, signifying an incoming message. When the message was opened, X paled even further when he saw that it was from Berkana.

"Hello, Maverick Hunters!" greeted the witch Reploid.

"How did you get this number?" demanded Signas, a none too happy look upon his face.

"I have my ways," said Berkana in a nonchalant way. She then turned to X with a smile on her face and started to look him up and down. "Hello, my precious X. My, my, you haven't changed a bit after all these years."

X blushed a little from Berkana's words, while Zero couldn't help but snicker at his friend's discomfort. Both of the Maverick Hunters' attention was then grabbed by the sound of a low growl. They turned to the source to see that the growl came from Alia, who looked ready to kill as she glared at Berkana.

'_I know I shouldn't, but this is just too funny to pass up,'_ thought Zero. "What do you want, Berkana? Trying to jump X's bones again like you did last time?"

X gave his friend a look that said, 'what the hell are you doing?' He was starting to wonder if Zero had lost his mind…or suicidal, judging by the murderous look Alia had.

"That is part of it," admitted Berkana without shame. "Once I accomplish in taking over the world and become its new queen, X shall become my new king."

"And what makes you think you'll succeed?" demanded Alia, glaring at the evil blonde. Berkana glared right back.

"As I told Zero, others from the past have also been revived. Minus Eagleed, as he has been defeated unfortunately, there are seven other Mavericks that wish to get their hands on you Hunters. Along with them, you already know of myself, Zain and Geemel, but there are four others who have also been revived."

"Who are they, Berkana?" demanded X.

"Now that would ruin the surprise, my precious X," smiled Berkana. "You'll just have to find out for yourself."

With that, Berkana cut off the connection.

"This is bad. We need to find out who is part of Berkana's army so we know what we are dealing with," said Signas. "Were we able to at least find out where her base of operations is through the communication?"

"No sir. Berkana must have anticipated that we might have traced her, so she seemed to have put up firewalls to block any attempts," said Layer.

"Damn. I guess the only thing we can do now then is wait," growled Zero as he clenched his fist.

"In the meantime, X, I want you to head down to the medical wing see how Eagleed is doing. We need to determine how his mind is right now and if it is stable, there is a chance he can be reestablished as a Maverick Hunter," said Signas. X and Zero's eyes widened at this piece of information.

"You mean that, Signas?" questioned X.

"It has been widely known that Eagleed was the only one from the first Maverick War who unwillingly joined Sigma. He only joined due to losing to Sigma in a fight. As far as I'm concerned, Eagleed always has been and always will be a Maverick Hunter," explained Signas. "Now get going!"

"Right!"

X quickly took off, happy to know that his old friend will be returning to duty soon. Just as X left, Alia also stood up and went after X.

"Alia, where are you going?" questioned Signas.

"I need to speak with X about something!" she called back. It was silent for a bit after Alia left until Zero let out a chuckle.

"Methinks a lover's quarrel is about to happen," laughed Zero.

Signas could only facepalm at this.

-:-

After she talked with the Maverick Hunters, Berkana sauntered off to the throne room of her base where the other members of her army were waiting.

"You contacted the Hunters?" asked a male voice. Berkana turned to the source to find a male Reploid sitting in her throne.

"Yes I did. Now, why are you sitting there? Last I recalled, I am the queen and leader of our little group," said Berkana, none to pleased with her associate. He let out a little laugh.

"Do not worry, Berkana. You are still the leader, but until you get X as your king and I get what I want, I figured I take the role of king for now," smirked the mysterious Reploid.

"Kekeke! You're just asking for trouble, aren't you?" laughed Geemel.

"It might be best if keep quiet, Geemel," spoke a tall noble sounding Reploid.

"Take your own damn advice!" yelled Geemel.

"Quiet, the both of you," said a spooky Reploid who looked like a reaper. "This all seems wrong. Why am I alive? I should have remained dead!"

"Silence, peasant! Keep in mind that Lumine was the one who brought us all back, so whatever he had planned for us is now lost. Given this second chance, we can extract our revenge on the Maverick Hunters for what they did to us!" declared Berkana.

"Then why not go after Sigma instead? He's the one who used us!" shouted the reaper-like Reploid.

"Sigma is dead. He died for good along with Lumine," said Zain.

"It seems that Sigma was the first to be revived by Lumine," said the Reploid in the throne. "It was more or less a test for Lumine to see if he could revive Reploid who are dead. Sigma had in actuality died during the Seventh Maverick War."

"It still seems foolish to do this," said the reaper Reploid.

"Foolish as it may be, some of us have unfinished business with the Maverick Hunters. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to brush up on my sword skills. It has been a while since I last fought," said the noble Reploid as he left.

Zain and Geemel also took the chance to leave, wanting to brush up on their skills. They would not allow X to defeat them again.

"Anymore complaints, peasant?"

"…No, Berkana," growled the reaper Reploid.

"Then be gone with you!"

The Reaper Reploid left, not wanting to be in the same room as the witch. This left Berkana alone with the mysterious Reploid.

"Tell me, Berkana. Do you honestly think you will get X as your king?"

"Yes. X will be mine and no one will stand in my way. Not even you!"

"Now, now. I may want to kill X, not only because he was the one to kill me, but also because he has something I want, but I can set that all aside for our little deal."

"You better."

The witch Reploid left the throne room without another word, leaving the mysterious Reploid to give off a smirk.

-:-

"It was foolish to bring Eagleed here. He should have been exterminated as he is a Maverick!"

Down at the medical wing, the head medical Reploid, Lifesaver, was complaining on how he had to treat Eagleed. While he was taking care of Eagleed, a worried Cinnamon was healing up Axl. As she was doing that, she spoke up about what Lifesaver said.

"But, Lifesaver-san, there has to be a reason why Zero-san brought Eagleed-san here. Maybe he's a friend like Horneck-san is!" said the little nurse Reploid as she glanced over to the already patched up Horneck, who was resting on the far side of the room.

"Hn. Horneck also should have been exterminated. He went Maverick during the Third Maverick War!" growled Lifesaver.

"If you were smart, Lifesaver, you'd keep your mouth shut!" growled a voice.

Entering the room was Dragoon, followed by Marino and Massimo, both of which were standing outside the door.

"Why are all of you in here? Get out so I can continue my work!" ordered Lifesaver, glaring at the three.

"Not a chance. I don't trust you, so I'm going to make sure you heal them up right," said Dragoon as he sat in a chair that was up against the wall.

Lifesaver muttered profanities to himself as he went back to work on Eagleed. Not soon after all of the commotion happened, Axl started to stir.

"Ugh, what happened? It feels like I got hit with a jet," groaned Axl as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Axl-kun! Your awake!" exclaimed a cheerful Cinnamon as she hugged Axl close to her.

"Let him go right now!"

Everyone turned to the door to see Pallette standing there, glaring at Cinnamon. Marino could only let out a small sigh. When Cinnamon hugged Axl, she smiled at how happy the little nurse was. Now the moment was ruined when Pallette barged into the room.

"Pallette…" started Axl, but was interrupted by the navigator.

"I come here to check up on you, Axl, and I find you getting all touchy feely with her!"

"What are you talking about? Touchy feely?" questioned Axl. He was becoming very confused.

"It's nothing, Axl," said Marino as she let out an annoyed sigh. She then glared at Pallette. "As you can see, Axl is fine so why don't you leave?"

"You can't tell me what to do!" yelled the green navigator as she glared back at the pink ninja.

"No she can't, but I can," said a voice that made Pallette flinch. She turned around only to come face to face with X, who narrowed his eyes at her. "Leave, Pallette. This is the medical wing and the patients need peace and quiet."

"But, X!"

"Now, Pallette!"

Casting one last glare towards Cinnamon, Pallette took her leave. Glad that the tension in the air was gone, Axl let out sigh of relief.

"Man, I'm glad that's over. What got into Pallette anyway?"

Everyone but Cinnamon, who also had no idea what was going on, sweatdropped at that. They couldn't believe Axl couldn't see what was right in front of him.

"It's nothing, Axl," said X. He then turned to Lifesaver. "How is Eagleed doing?"

"…He should make a full recovery. Whatever the enemy was using to control him seems to be gone and he should be back to normal."

"That's good. Signas had planned to have Eagleed reestablished as a Maverick Hunter," explained X.

Lifesaver paused at that for a second before he continued the healing process on Eagleed. The action wasn't lost on X and Dragoon. The two shared a look before Dragoon gave a nod, signifying to X that he'll keep an eye on Lifesaver to make sure he didn't do anything funny. With that settled, X took his leave. Just as he was about to walk down the hall, a voice called out to him.

"X!"

The blue Maverick Hunter turned to see Alia walking towards him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-:-**

**Thus ends the first little story arc. Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't figure out how to continue this chapter until now.**

**As you can see, Eagleed was defeated and rescued from Berkana's control and will be able to become a Hunter again. That is if Lifesaver doesn't screw it up. With Alia at the end, what she has to say to X will be next chapter as the next story arc involves her, X, and someone from Alia's past.**


End file.
